L'Horloge
by Saggeta
Summary: OoT. Dans le château de Ganondorf, le héros du temps doit livrer son ultime bataille... mais jamais la victoire ne fut plus lointaine. / One-shot, ou pas, je ne me suis pas encore décidée!


Pour commencer, merci à vous de vous être arrêté sur cette page malgré le résumé assez pourri, ahaha ^^

Je me devais de préciser quelques petites choses avant votre lecture (du moins, j'espère que vous allez lire hein :( ). J'ai écrit ça une nuit, peut-être dans un accès de sadisme diabolique contre ce pauvre petit Link, mais je me tâte encore pour écrire une suite, ou du moins un truc qui y ressemblerait! J'ai plein d'idées, mais l'inspiration... Uhmmm. Bref, c'est court, c'est bizarre, mais je me demandais bien ce qui pourrait se passer si ce pauvre Link ne réussissait pas forcément sa mission! Non, mais le pauvre, c'est vrai, quoi.

Le poème contenu dans ce texte est L'horloge, de Baudelaire (d'où le titre très original, haha). J'ai simplement retiré un passage qui ne me paraissait pas concordant, avis aux amateurs! ^^

Et avant de vous laisser tranquille(s), je précise que, bien évidemment, je ne touche pas un radis pour avoir écrit ça, et d'ailleurs, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient! C'est pas faute d'essayer, pourtant...

Bonne lecture...

_Horloge! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible, _

_Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit: "Souviens-toi!_

_Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton coeur plein d'effroi _

_Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible; _

L'orgue jouait, dans les hauteurs; le son s'amplifiait à chaque pas dans ces escaliers infinis, tapissés de pourpre. Il grimpait, marche après marche, n'écoutant si sa force ni son courage, mais son souffle, son souffle rauque et fugitif, le râle d'un mourrant; et les battements en sourdine de son coeur de héros. Link n'avait pas peur, non - il n'avait plus peur depuis longtemps. Mais il se sentait las et fatigué, malgré les encouragements, les câjoleries et les caresses, puis les brimades de sa fée protectrice. _Ne perds pas espoir, n'abandonne pas. Le combat est presque terminé, Link._

Il trébucha dans un pli du lourd tapis. Les notes de l'harmonium s'égrenaient lentement, comme un sinistre message autour de lui, s'accrochaient dans sa tête et n'en partaient plus. Il baissa les yeux, souffla quelques secondes. La sueur perlait à son front lisse et blond, sous son pourpoint troué, le long de ses chausses dépenaillées. Et il y avait du sang, aussi, ce sang qu'il avait appris à compter, ce sang dont on lui disait qu'il était invincible et sacré... Il ne voyait que des tâches rouges et informes, presque marrons; du sang comme les autres qui suintaient de plaies comme les autres.

Une à l'abdomen, une à l'épaule. Des estafillades sur le visage. Le dos labouré. Rien de mortel; juste douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir du château pour aller se soigner, non. Il n'avait pas le temps...

Ah, le temps... Ce temps traître et pernicieux, ce temps dont ses pas, comme un métronome, annonçait l'impétueuse avancée... Ce temps dont on l'avait proclamé héros et maître, ce temps qui lui manquait si cruellement aujourd'hui, qui le séparait de 7 longues années d'une époque sereine où il vivait en paix. Le héros perdu entre deux époques; l'esprit vagabond qui lutte contre les secondes... qui filent, le long des marches rouges...

_N'abandonne pas, Link... Tu es si proche du but..._

Alors il reprit ses pas, lourds et cadencés. Il releva le menton, parce qu'un héros se tient droit. Navi réchauffa son cou, ses doigts rocailleux, ses lèvres gercées. Elle passa près des blessures et de la peau brûlée, broyée. Un léger apaisement le gagna, ou plutôt une léthargie bienvenue.

Il se sentait fiévreux.

Il avait combattu des monstres et des légions, des créatures chimériques ourdies par la plus noire des sorcelleries; il avait purifié un à un les temples d'Hyrule... Il n'aurait pas dû douter de sa victoire. Il aurait du croire, simplement, croire aveuglement en ce triangle doré sur le dos de sa main, en ce pouvoir divin accordé par une céleste Trinité. Comme on le lui avait dit.

Il ne ressemblait pas à un héros. Sa démarche était raide, il boîtait de la jambe droite. Son dos paraissait s'être arqué; il portait son épée basse, pointe vers le sol. Personne ne le poussait à avoir bonne figure. Il fallait simplement qu'il agisse, qu'il soit le bras porteur de l'arme sacrée. Il fallait qu'il soit le Héros du Temps, parce que c'était ainsi, parce que c'était écrit.

Parce que, malheureusement, c'était tombé sur lui.

Link s'arrêta. Il était arrivé.

Devant son corps sans équilibre, une longue arcade l'invitait. Il n'y avait ni serrure, ni coulisse à cette porte sans poignée, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il savait qu'elle s'ouvrirait devant lui. Il savait aussi que derrière se terrait le Malin. L'orgue l'assourdissait. Il n'avait pas peur.

Au final, c'était un combat comme les autres. Qui éclabousserait un peu plus ses mains et son épée - qui s'en souciait? Il était déjà meurtrier, mille fois meurtrier, mais sans doute ces vies-là ne comptaient pas. Ou ne comptaient plus.

Devant son immobilité, la fée gardait silence. Elle ne nicha simplement contre lui, sous la tunique sanguinolente, là où sa chaleur le réchauffait vraiment. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider pour cette bataille là, celle qu'il menait contre ses pauvres démons. Link se frictionna les mains et le visage, conscient d'avoir pris déjà trop de temps à se lamenter. Le cuir de ses bottes, sur l'épaisseur d'angora du tapis, ne produisit qu'un bruissement infime lorsqu'il s'avança vers la grande porte frappé d'un soleil.

_Le Plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon_

_Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de la coulisse; _

_Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice _

_A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison_

Il avait combattu des monstres et des légions... Sa vie n'avait été qu'une croisade, un combat permanent, taillé de son épée, de son bras héroïque. Il n'avait plus peur, il n'avait jamais douté. Mais la porte s'ouvrit, et les coups étouffés qui frappaient sa poitrine, le tempo halluciné de son coeur fatigué, les meurtrissures d'un corps qui n'en pouvait plus... lui faisaient prendre conscience de sa simplicité d'homme. Aujourd'hui, il doutait; il avait presque peur.

_N'aie pas peur, je suis là._

Il savait bien qu'il n'en réchapperait pas.

_Un coup d'épée, un coup de poing. Un rire qui résonne, qui fait mal, qui effraie. Il évite, il bataille; du plat de la main, il réussit à parer. Sous ses pieds, les dalles tremblents, se disloquent; devant lui, le porteur de la Force flotte dans les airs, auréolé. Il lève ses deux énormes bras au ciel pour que s'y forme une boule d'énergie crépitante; il se cambre, il l'envoie. Link n'a pas fait un geste, il finit par courir, encerclant plusieurs fois la tour principale, la plus stable, au-dessus de laquelle lévite le Malin._

_D'autres dalles s'écroulent sous le rire caverneux, maléfique... Un coup plus puissant est porté sur le sol; tout s'ébranle, la secousse le jette à terre._

_Le héros se mord stupidement la langue dans sa chute, s'écorche les genoux. Il n'a plus vraiment mal, mais se relève à grand peine. L'éclair arrive droit sur lui, il a à peine le temps - ah, ce temps damné - de lever devant lui son pauvre bouclier, de tenter une pirouette du bout de son épée..._

_L'écu explose littéralement, un bout de métal se fiche entre ses côtes. Autour de lui, le ciel se mêle à la terre, il est presque inconscient. Il se sent seul, soudain, terriblement seul; Navi s'est enfuie. Il a presque envie de s'arrêter là, le corps ramassé, désemboîté comme une poupée de chiffon, acculé contre un mur. Le dos de sa main se met à chauffer._

_Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde _

_Chuchote:Souviens-toi!- Rapide, avec sa voix _

_D'insecte, Maintenant dit: Je suis Autrefois, _

_Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde!_

Link faisait piètre figure. Un de ses yeux était gonflé et mauve et ses cheveux jadis d'or étaient brunis par la poussière. Son bonnet Kokiri, tout effiloché, pendait mollement, accroché à ses longues oreilles d'elfe où l'anneau arraché avait laissé un trait rougeâtre. La moitié de sa tenue partait en lambeaux et l'on voyait à travers le tissu coupé, déchiré, carbonisé, la peau qui en dessous avait souffert également. Ses genoux à nus révélaient par exemple une chair à vif, plus noir que rouge, et une vilaine plaie à son ventre continuait de saigner.

Le héros - pauvre héros ! Etendard d'Hyrule ! - se vidait de son énergie. Mais dans ses yeux opaques et malades, les billes ciruléennes continuaient de flamber, comme un défi, comme une menace; comme l'annonce d'une chute la tête haute. Link évita une attaque plongée et fit tournoyer sa lame.

Son adversaire semblait invincible. Les coups d'épée passaient au travers de son corps pourtant massif. Il n'avait pas assez de vitesse pour lui décocher à temps une flèche de lumière. Pas assez de force pour repousser d'un estoc ses boules flamboyantes.

Pas assez de désir pour désirer la victoire.

Il lutta bien comme un héros, mais pas comme un homme. Il réussit à blesser à plusieurs reprises la sinistre empreinte du Mal, qui à chaque fois poussait un horrible hurlement d'animal. Quand un coup le touchait, lui, le démiurge, il entendait un cri strident, quelque part - mais ses yeux qui cherchaient ne trouvaient jamais rien. Il finit par abandonner l'espoir de voir quelqu'un apparaître, et au bout d'une résistance puissante mais peu résolue, le coup terrible fut reçu...

Le Seigneur Ganondorf, comme un jeu, avait envoyé une autre balle de lumière sur le petit pantin vert qui gesticulait à ses pieds. Un amusement cruel sur la bouche... impatient de savoir, de goûter. Mais sans bouclier, Link n'avait plus de protection et offrit comme réplique son pauvre bras tremblant. L'épée vacilla mais il serra la garde; l'énergie concentrée ne la fit pas faiblir: au bout du bras parfait, elle était la bannière sacrée, instrument des Déesses...

Mais le corps, lui, le corps d'un Hylien, n'avait rien de sanctifié et d'inébranlable. Le choc électrique paralysa ses nerfs, en une seconde, sous un râle qu'il poussa quasi silencieusement. La carcasse s'illumina, expulsée dans les airs, et entama cette chute, cette chute... Les doigts par réflexe enserrèrent le plus fort la poignée de la lame divine. Cela dura quelques secondes. Puis l'affreux bruit de craquement, sans cri, sans grognement, résonna dans la salle aux vitraux.

Link avait fait une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres, descendu par la force des choses au niveau inférieur. Il entendit le rire déchaîné de son ennemi très haut, là-haut...

Il ne savait même pas s'il était mort ou non. Son corps était agité de tremblements nerveux et sa respiration n'était qu'une suite de crachottements douloureux. Le sang dans sa gorge répandait un goût métallique, un goût de défaite et de déshonneur. Il pensait à peine. Il avait les deux jambes cassées, le bassin déboîté, les épaules en charpie. L'os de sa cheville était visible à travers la peau. Mais il n'avait pas mal, non ! Un héros n'a pas mal...

Détaché de tout, il réussit à formuler l'idée que tout était enfin fini. Ce n'était pas la chute escomptée, mais c'était bel et bien terminé. Avec une profonde indifférence, il remarqua qu'il prenait de la hauteur et se détachait du sol. Un aura immatériel s'était formé autour de lui, d'une couleur pâle, peut-être du lilas... Il ne savait plus vraiment.

_Souviens-toi que le Temps est un joueur avide _

_Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup! c'est la loi. _

_Le jour décroît; la nuit augmente; souviens-toi! _

_Le gouffre a toujours soif; la clepsydre se vide_

Remonté là-haut, Ganondorf l'attendait. Sa victoire sur son visage verdâtre étirait ses traits bestiaux; il jubilait. La puissance émanait de lui comme un venin corrosif et l'air semblait plus lourd et plus épais. Link crachait toujours, le sang dégoulinant de sa bouche, sa tête et ses membres pendaient misérablement dans des angles étranges et distendus, preuves des multiples fractures.

Le spectacle était sale et désolant. Pathétique tragédie; un martyr et un bourreau, dans un tableau de sang, de carnage. Link savait qu'il pouvait s'abandonner, à présent. Ganondorf n'allait pas jouer avec lui. Il attendrait que toute vie ait quitté ses veines avant de se servir de son cadavre pour horrifier le peuple. Peut-être serait-il planté au bout d'une pique ou bien accroché à une potence - cela ne lui importait plus.

Ivre de folie et d'une douleur muette, il ne pouvait même pas regarder son vainqueur. Il n'entendit par ses mots, ses vindictes. Un silence cotonneux le calmait doucement, sous un léger bourdonnement. Il flottait toujours dans les airs, devant le Roi des Gérudos.

Temps sacré, temps révéré... Link jouait ses dernières notes; le métronome s'épuisait et écossait le rythme ultime. Il sentit le froid métallique d'une lame contre son cou. L'épée de légende à son bras pendait, solidement accrochée à ses doigts, mais c'était sans importance.

_N'abandonne pas, Link..._

Un peu de chaleur, au creux de son cou.

_Tu es le Héros du Temps..._

Des yeux bleus en face des siens, une cascade d'or - non, il devait rêver.

Mais non, non.

La Princesse de la Destinée est bien en face de lui.

Et si la résignation est une maîtresse implacable, l'amour est un tyran insurgé. Le coeur dans la poitrine abîmée se remet à battre pour cette pair de cils noirs. La main tremble mais soutient l'Epee. Il est avide d'entendre quelques mots de sa bouche; il ne peut même pas redresser la tête vers elle. Il est terrifié à l'idée de partir à présent. Il n'est plus un héros, d'ailleurs il peine à sentir la Triforce sur sa main. Ganondorf est au bord de la lui dérober.

Il gémit, il tousse. Il ne sait plus s'il imagine ou s'il voit. Peu lui importe que le monde autour de lui paraisse si flou. Il veut juste un peu d'espoir, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_Tu peux encore te battre._

Non, il ne le pense pas. Le tranchant de la lame sur son cou se fait plus insistant.

Le héros a peur. L'incertitude le gagne, il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a après.

La Princesse s'évapore par instant, puis revient, plus forte.

_Link, n'abandonne pas._

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur. Depuis la visite dans l'Abre Mojo, sans doute, quand la terrible Gohma avait surgi devant lui. King Dodongo avait fait monter en lui un torrent d'adrénaline, mais il n'avait plus eu peur, malgré son âge d'enfant. Il ne doutait plus depuis 7 ans, depuis que ses lèvres avaient frôlé l'ocarina du temps et que la porte sacrée s'était ouverte, révélant l'Epée de Légende et le Saint-Royaume, où il avait accès... Il n'avait plus perdu un combat depuis ses disputes avec Mido, quand il n'était qu'un gamin des bois morveux, sans fée, sans protection.

Mais Navi était revenue à présent, sous un flot d'excuses et de pleurs - les fées pleuraient ?

Zelda le protégeait et il sentait un baume par-dessus ses blessures.

Le héros leva les yeux vers Ganondorf. Son épée gigantesque était à quelques centimètres de lui trancher le cou. Il mourrait ainsi, décapité, les membres disloqués.

Son regard se porta sur Excalibur qui vibrait d'énergie pure dans sa main.

Il n'avait plus peur, il ne doutait plus.

Il se demandait simplement s'il aurait le temps.

_Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard, _

_Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encor vierge, _

_Où le Repentir même (oh! la dernière auberge!), _

_Où tout te dira: Meurs, vieux lâche! il est trop tard!"_


End file.
